


安倉_癮慾

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: 安倉
Relationships: Yasuda Shota/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 10





	安倉_癮慾

**Author's Note:**

> #貪欲。  
#對食物、菸、酒都是。  
#豪放也不知節制。  
#想沉溺在酒精跟菸之中麻痺自己。  
#有點現實向。  
#不是非常快樂無腦車。  
#5人。  
#大量抽菸描寫(無法接受安與倉其中一個抽菸的自主避雷)  
#安倉原本就為交往關係

一輛黑色箱型車停在今日拍攝地點後門，現身的是全身鮮豔且充分展露性格的時尚男子。

上衣是安田自己改造的扎染風格，配上寬鬆時髦牛仔褲，頭上的捲髮穩穩梳起扎成一個小馬尾。

安田獨自一人緩緩走向樂屋。

才剛開啟房門，安田便看到空間浮現了大量白霧。

大倉坐在桌前邊看著一疊紙張，還一邊吞雲吐霧。專注到連安田發出的開門聲都聽不見。

安田走到大倉旁邊，隻手抽起對方夾在指間的菸草。

手上忽然的觸感讓大倉警覺，轉頭一看才發現是安田章大。

"欸、やす、...你來了阿！" 大倉維持著相同姿勢楞楞的說。

安田默默把自己手上的菸熄掉，看著菸灰缸內殘留大量的菸嘴，說明大倉已經待了一段時間。

且明顯比往常數量還多上許多。

"...怎麼抽這麼多？" 安田低頭看著大倉皺眉問道。

"...不自覺就這麼多了。" 下方傳來大倉悶悶的回答。

安田才剛剛坐下，大倉又馬上掏出褲袋放著的菸盒，是往常那款金色marlboro lights。

大倉焦慮的嘖了一聲，看來是菸盒空了。

"やす、給我一隻菸。" 

安田沒有立刻回應他，只是拿出身上的菸盒掏出一隻，動作熟練的點燃菸頭，深吸了一口。

然後為空間增添更多裊裊菸雲。

"...不是抽不慣這款菸嗎？" 安田問道。

自己抽的經典紅色marlboro，是系列裡最濃的一款，也是尼古丁含量最高的，以前大倉抽過幾次也就嫌過幾次。

"...不行嗎。" 

".........吶。" 安田把自己手上的菸遞給對方，而大倉也順勢接過刁著又回去沈浸在那堆紙張內。

安田撐著頭看著大倉，想說些什麼又默默的閉起嘴。打開樂器盒，開始撥弄起心愛的吉他。

彷彿要緩解大倉的壓力一般，指尖像有生命似的自行演奏出曲調。

。。。

結束特典拍攝後，大倉跟著回到安田家中。

大倉熟門熟路的打開冰箱取出瓶裝啤酒，猛烈喝完了一大口，又馬上掏出更多。

發表前夕在即，安田知道他在想什麼，即便大倉在外頭表現的開朗又聰明冷靜。明明是團內末子卻擔著許多事情，壓力可想而知。

趁著大倉灌醉自己的時候，安田收回許多未開封的酒精。

"...不讓我喝，那抽個菸總行吧。" 大倉氣呼呼的拿出讓經紀人買回的紅色marlboro說。

正準備點菸又想起自家戀人規定抽菸一定要到陽台，起身打開玻璃窗戶到指定吸菸區。

安田嘆口氣隨著他過去，兩人一言不發，夜晚的冷空氣中挾帶著濃厚菸草香。

忽然嗆了一口，大倉開始咳嗽，左手摀著胸試圖緩解不適。

"...不習慣就別抽。" 安田看著大倉嗆出生理眼淚，抽回對方才消耗了一點點的菸，又不想浪費資源似自行抽起來。

"..." 大倉抓著安田衣襟低頭吻上戀人的唇，像是菸癮發作般的奪取安田吐出的氣息。

安田不躲不閃，指縫間夾著菸嘴還一把摟回大倉腰窩，一副柔韌有餘的樣子與鬧脾氣的戀人交纏。

緊貼的兩人皆起了反應，安田將手鑽進大倉寬垮的潮牌上衣，劃過滑嫩腹部不多做停留，直到大倉逐漸變熱變硬的部位。

"う、..." 大倉顫抖著拉開距離，卻只能緊貼身後的陽台矮牆。

安田刁回菸嘴，兩手並用掏出雙方的肉莖貼合在一起，開始上下撸動起來。

"...は、、やす、、..." 大倉享受伺候舒服的瞇眼。

不知道是誰露出來大量透明前液沾滿安田的手上，咕啾咕啾的水聲蔓延在半開放的空間內。

"や、す...うん、、ん..." 大倉不斷喘氣，齒間吐出兩人熟悉的菸味，低低的呻吟隨著安田惡意輾壓敏感處而挑高。

"あ、、あっ、う、..." 

長年彈吉他的厚繭正撥弄著自己的肉柱，伴隨酒精作用下，大倉瀕臨極限前夕，緊緊環著安田的背脊。

"う！、、" 大倉釋放白液濺滿安田的手。

安田並沒有射，只是放開了對方打算收拾掉腥黏液體。

"......想要やす、、" 上方傳來撒嬌的邀請，還自主的把褲子捲下，白皙大腿根展露在安田眼裡。

安田抬頭看著戀人紅著眼眶要求的樣子，打消放過大倉的心思。冷著臉吸了最後一口菸咽下肺腔，並熄滅菸頭。

將大倉翻轉到背部朝向自己側，安田壓低戀人後腰讓臀部翹起，以及用腳勾開眼前高長雙腿，便把手指擠進大倉的肉穴。

"うん！...う、、んっ...ん、、" 大倉趴俯在欄杆上，對於安田的指頭入侵並沒有感到過久不適，畢竟也不是第一次做愛。

"は、ん...やす、、" 安田空著的手鑽進寬鬆上衣，用著帶有冰冷金屬的指環一點點逗弄著翹起的乳尖。

穴內的指結又彎又戳著腸壁。

"...やす、、快點、..." 大倉回頭看著安田，掰開自己臀縫邀請著戀人。

大倉像個討糖討愛的貪慾生物，對食物、菸酒，甚至性事方面也是。

剛才幾灌的牛飲下，大倉暈惚的拋出生理渴望，坦率的令人憐愛。

安田順著要求就把自己擠進，熟悉的形狀讓大倉感到歡愉。

"や、す、、あっ、..." 砂糖裹著大倉的嗓喉，甜膩喘叫聲佈滿在空中，貪慾的小熊不吝嗇表達舒適。

"は、、はっ、あ、...好、舒服..."

相對於戀人大倉的齒間表達，安田更擅長用身體表現，撞擊的頻率也說明快感從交合處讓人上癮般不間斷地傳開。

安田原本就對性事向來是順從人類慾望的類型，只要愉悅享受人生沒有不可。

但雖然是寵溺著戀人，此處的開放感也讓人感覺緊張刺激。

隔壁陽台傳來窗台開啟的聲響，安田靈敏的耳朵捕捉到了，立刻將大倉的嘴摀住。

"...大倉、隔壁有人。" 安田湊近用氣音說道。

"う、！..." 大倉瞬間醒了些酒意，心想著那怎麼還不停下。

安田完全沒有要忍耐慾望的意思，粗硬柱體狠狠輾壓大倉的後穴。

"..うん、、ん、、" 叫都叫不出來的大倉無法阻止後方戀人的肆意妄為。

規律的進出就僅僅減少摩擦臀部，讓聲響幾乎傳遞不到隔壁。

過量的刺激與懼怕被發現的感覺讓大倉膝部顫抖不止，安田看著戀人像受盡欺凌的小鹿模樣，感到十分愉悅的情感蔓延著。

終於隔壁落下窗戶鎖聲響。

大倉如鬆口氣般直接往地面跌去，安田終於適時的伸出援手，直接扛起大倉的腿根，猛烈拍打起肉感臀部。

"や、やっ、、あっ、...う、..." 大倉根本沒時間休息，腿部被有力雙壁箝制住。

被搞的鬆軟的穴口還貪心地吞進安田。

"うん、、あっ、、やす..." 生理淚水被逼著不斷冒出，浸濕大倉自己的臉頰。

安田使力將大倉翻回正面，才發現上身的黑色綿質布料濺滿大倉自己的精液。

也不過多言語上的詢問，戀人在開放空間似乎更加享受。

"...ひ、、やっ、太、舒服、...やっ " 大倉只能環著安田的背脊，將自己全部重心都交由對方。

佈滿肌肉的胳膊扛起大倉雙腿，由下至上戳刺著眼前紅腫的肉穴。

"あ、、" 安田喘著濃重的菸息，終於射出滾燙熱液。

"うん、、やす的、好熱....." 大倉看著安田抽出肉莖，自己被弄軟的入口爭先恐後的流出戀人的精液。

大倉不自覺伸出手來阻止液體溢出。

安田看著戀人的舉動直接公主抱起大倉，在耳邊說。"最好夾緊一點，再溢到地上你就別想去工作了。"

楞楞地點著頭，任由著安田把自己移動到臥房。

。。。

大倉在陽光撒落下清醒，隨意伸直的手部摸不到戀人存在。

拖著還軟綿綿的腳在陽台處找到安田。

空氣中蔓延著自己喜愛的菸草香，金色盒裝的marlboro lights。

安田默默敲著菸盒弄了一隻給大倉，然後說著。"...其實這款也挺好抽的嘛。" 

看著安田露出的笑容，大倉心情也明朗起來。

"早就說了...。" 

大倉想到以後在也聞不到熟悉的紅色經典款香氣了，又嗆又濃的實在稱不上喜歡。

僅停留在記憶的菸草，時不時也會浮現在鼻腔內，令人無法久忘...。

**Author's Note:**

> #寫之前查了一下團內的菸槍情報(可信度存疑)  
#紅色marlboro: 渋谷、村上、安田  
#seven stars: 錦戶  
#金色marlboro: 大倉  
#目前應該橫、村都沒抽。  
#丸山居然也抽菸(update情報  
#私設離開的兩人都抽紅色款。  
#...最後就是安田改了。  



End file.
